Rook-Fest
Rookie is invited to his family reunion.But he is too much of a coward to stand up to Aunt Artic when she tells him he can`t leave. Transcript It starts at the EPF.We see Dot tied up in a chair.Gary is trying to feed her ice-cream. *Gary:C`mon just- *Dot:Quit It! *Gary:Open wi- *Dot:No! *Gary:(sigh)This is gonna be harder than i thought. Rookie walks on screen whistling and smiling. *Rookie:Good Morning,Gary!Whacha doing? *Gary:Oh,i thought that if i could fatten up Dot,i could use her as a penguin sheild. *Rookie:I see!Good luck with that! He walks into a seat and sits down. *Jet Pack Guy:Hey,Rookie!Heres a coffee for you! *Rookie:Thanks!(drinks his coffee and Jet walks away.We hear the sound of a wooden chair breaking and we see Dot running over to Rookie) *Gary(Off-Screen):Oh Come On! *Dot(Pointing Off-Screen):YOU ARE INSANE MAN!!!IN-SANE!!!!!!!!(Sighs)Rookie,you seem happy today.What`s Up? *Rookie:Well,my family reunion is coming up in a few days!And i`m invited!(Shows his invintation) Dot:Wowwwwwwwwww!!! *Rookie:Wow is right!We get to catch up with eachother and have a big western style barbecue! *Mr Cow2:Neat! *Rookie:Yeah!I`ll just ask the boss if i can leave. Cut to Rookie in Aunt Artic`s Office.Artic is trying to fix a ship in a bottle. *Artic:Darn It!Oh Hi Rookie!Do you mind?(hands bottle to Rookie) *Rookie:Yes Sir!I mean maam!I mean boss!I mean star command! *Artic:Just fix the thing.It`s in mint condition. Transition to Rookie giving the fixed ship *Artic:Missed a spot *Rookie:(Rubs it off)Here!Now can i talk with you? *Artic:Shoot! *Rookie:Well,i recived an invatation to My Family Reunion and you promised that you would give me a day of!Remember? *Artic:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Flash back *Young Artic:Well Rookie,your resumae seems perfect.Welcome to the PSA!You can start tommorow. *Young Rookie:Oh,Boy!But there`s one thing... *Young Artic:Shoot! *Young Rookie:Well,my family is throwing a reunion in 5 years time and i rcived an invintation.I`m sorry to say,but i`ll need at least one day of in exactly 5 Years,4 Months,2 Weeks,3 Days and 20 Hours from now. *Young Artic:Well Rookie,that would be a deal breaker!But since i like you,i guess it can`t do any harm. Flash Back Ends *Artic(looking in bottle):Nope.Don`t remember.Wow,Rookie!You should take a look in here!It is REALY weird! *Rookie(sighs):Okay Artic.Guess i`l go next 5 years.(Walks away sadly) *Cadence:So,how`d it go? *Mr Cow2:Did you chicken out? *Rookie:I can`t go to my reunion.I`m to busy. *Mr Cow2:(Looks mad) I know I should've helped Gary fatten Dot but this is an outrage!Stand up to her!The man is keeping you down! *Rookie:So you're speaking metaphorically when you say "Man" *Mr Cow2:Maybe not.Have you checked out her mustache? Rookie gives an awkward face. *Mr Cow2(laughing):Just kiding!She`s a girl! *Rookie:Ah-Ha!You got me! *Mr Cow2:I'm going to stand up to the woman for you!marches ofscreen)(offscreen)Yo Artic!Let Rookie go to his reunion or else. *Aunt Artic:(offscreen)YOU LITTLE!! Punches, kicks, and screams can be heard offscreen.Mr Cow2's head flies onscreen *Mr Cow2 Head:I'm gonna need this back Artic! *Aunt Artic:(reaches onscreen and grabs Mr Cow2's head and pulls it offscreen)(offscreen):Here ya go! *Mr Cow2:(offscreen):Thanks.YAAAAAA! The screaming, punche, and kicks continue to be heard.Cadence covered her eyes. *Rookie:Ooh that's gotta hurt. *Cadence:Who's winning? *Rookie:I think Arctic is...nope, Mr Cow2.....nope, Arctic. *Cadence:Ooh!Faceplant! *Rookie:How does she DO that? Mr Cow2 comes flying onscreen. *Rookie:C'mon!Get back up!This reunion is really important to me! *Mr Cow2:No more for me, thanks! (passes out) *Rookie:His bones are broken. *Cadence:That's what you get when you have barbells made of iron anvils. *Rookie:Anvils?I thought those were made of plutonium! TBC Category:Rookie Category:Season 6